


µ's multshipping madness

by Snk_and_other_anime_smut



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Asexual, BDSM, Bathroom, Bedroom, Bisexual, Crushes, Cute, Domination, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Flirting, Gags, Gay, Gifts, Girl On Girl, Home Alone, Homophobia, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Makeouts, Masochism, Masturbation, Misunderstanding, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pansexual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Punishment, Restraints, Rewards, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Stripping, Submission, Teasing, bathplay, blindfold, curfew, fancy dinner, matching, polyamoury, sleepover, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snk_and_other_anime_smut/pseuds/Snk_and_other_anime_smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans all think that µ's is a group full of extremely close friends. But what the fans don't know, and a few fans only theorize about, is that we really are close. But, not in a friend way. The truth is, the reason why µ's is so close, and why some of the members are much closer than others, is because many of us are more than just friends to other members of the group. In reality, µ's is just a big gang of singing, dancing, lesbians.</p><p>Follow the members of µ's through first loves, first times, identity struggles, coming out stories, and so much more in this multishipping madness fic</p><p>Each chapter will be written from a different characters point of view, and all the stories will be connected in some way, but you can read them separately and still enjoy them individually in case you don't like a certain ship. </p><p>Chapter One: Honoka Kousaka's POV<br/>Chapter Two: Rin Hoshiozora's POV<br/>Chapter Three: Maki Nishikino's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honoka x Kotori

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is from Honoka Kousaka's point of view. This particular chapter focuses on Honoka and Kotori, so you can skip this one if its your NOTP and read another one, and you won't miss anything. But all the stories are connected in some small way, so I would reccomend just reading all of the stories though. Also I worked really hard on all of them hehe

When they see us preform, watch our videos, and the like, the fans all think that µ's is a group full of extremely close friends. We often get comments about how close we are, like we're sisters, or soulmates. Of course, when they say soulmates, they always specify that they mean it in a "best friend" kind of way. But what the fans don't know, --and a few fans only theorize about--, is that we really are soulmates. But, not in a friend way. The truth is, the reason why µ's is so close, and why some of the members are much closer than others, is because many of us are more than "just friends" to other members of the group. In reality, µ's is just a big gang of singing, dancing, lesbians. Well, most of us are. Maki-chan is asexual (but in a relationship with a girl), Nico-chan is pansexual, and Kotori-chan is bisexual, but at the moment, just saying lesbians sounded better in my head. 

My name is Honoka Kosaka, and today I'm going on a date with my girlfriend, Kotori Minami. Me and her were some of the only few members that hadn't come out to everyone else yet. Umi and Maki hadn't come out either, but everyone knew, and it was only a matter of time. Kotori and I were the only ones who knew about eachother's sexualities, we found out when I asked Kotori out a few months ago. We've kept our relationship a secret so far, but like the others, I had a sneaking suspicion that they knew somehow. Probably because of Nozomi's cards, or maybe the excessive hugs we've shared since that fateful day. I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. None of that mattered right now. It was date time, and I had to get ready. I put on my favorite bra that made my breasts look amazing, put on an adorable, lacy, light blue shirt and a light pink skirt to go with it, tied up my hair, and put on my lipstick. I punched my fist high into the air and yelled "It's go time!"

I ran down the stairs and stopped to wave goodbye to my mom and little sister. They didn't know about Kotori and me yet, so I ran out the door before they could ask any more questions. They already knew I was going to her house tonight, but they didn't know we were eating at a fancy romantic restaurant. I kept running for about a block and slowed to a walking pace. My grin got wider and wider the entire walk to her house.

*******************************

When I knocked on the door, I wasn't greeted by Kotori's mom like I usually was. Instead, I heard my girlfriends beautiful high-pitched voice call to me that the door was open. I smiled when I heard her voice. It was always a very pleasant sound to me. Many people thought her voice was annoying, but to me, every word she spoke was like a chorus of birds singing a song. I pushed the door open and looked around. She was nowhere in sight. I pouted and sat down, asking where she was as I sat. 

"I'm up here!" She called from her bedroom. I heard footsteps and got up so I could see her right when she came down. As she walked down the stairs, I noticed that her skirt was short. Really short. In fact, I saw her panties multiple times as she walked down the stairs. I started blushing and looked down for a split second, but quickly realized I was missing the show, and when I looked back up the stairs, it was too late. She was already too far down for me to see any more. I tried to hide my sadness, and fiddled with my own skirt. My own panties were the slightest bit damp now, and I didn't want her seeing up my skirt if we climbed any more staircases. Kotori-chan rushed over to me and hugged me. I could feel her breasts on mine, and it felt great. I hugged back and she kissed me, a lot. I was taken by surprise and almost backed away, but I didn't and made out with her. The blush was consuming my face and I became worried that her mom might see us. Her mom knew about us and supported us wholeheartedly, but I've never made out with Kotori-chan in front of her before. What if she came out of whatever room she was in and saw us? 

I got lost in thought and hadn't even realized that Kotori-chan had started using tongue. I started using my own, but got a little paranoid about her mother seeing and pulled away. 

"Kotori-chan..."

Kotori blushed and backed away a bit. She put her hands behind her back and glanced at the floor. She was smiling. 

"Sorry Honoka-chan. D-did I come on a little too strong?"

I shook my head vigorously and grabbed her hand, accidentally brushing her butt, but not having the time to blush as a result. "No! It's fine, really. I was just worried that your mom might see us..." I trailed off. She looked up at me and grinned, her beautiful eyes sporting a bit of a mischievous look. 

"My mom isn't home today. Her meeting is going to run really late, she said it will most likely be an all-nighter. And if not, she said she was just going to sleep in one of the classrooms".

I grinned. This was the first time since we started dating that either of us had a completely empty house. I flicked my glance downward and noticed that her dress seemed really familiar. I couldn't place it at first, but I realized that she was wearing a modified version of an old µ's outfit. So that's why it was so short. "I like your dress, Kotori-chan. Where did you get it?" I asked a bit sarcastically. She looked a little strange for a second, like she had just remembered something really important. A wild grin spread on her face as she gripped my hand and pulled me up to her room. She turned to me with a huge smile and told me to take my clothes off. I instinctively and unconsciously covered my breasts and crotch as my face instantly turned red.

"W-w-w-w-what? A-aren't we s-supposed to do th-this after dinner?" I asked exasperatedly. Red crept over her face as well, and she clenched her teeth. She turned away and covered her face. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she said. She uncovered her face and opened her closet. She reached in and took out a dress that looked a lot like the one she was wearing, just slightly different. I quickly realized it was the µ's costume I wore, modified the same way that hers had been. I smiled. She had made us matching dresses. 

I moved over to her and kissed her beautiful blushing face as I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much." I said as happily as I could, which was easy, considering I was as happy as could be. It was one thing to make costumes for everyone in µ's, but making me a dress, --even if it was just a modified one--, just for a dinner date was amazing and incredibly thoughtful to me. I took the dress from her and unbuttoned the first of the five useless decorative buttons at the top of my shirt.

"Sorry, I'll look away" Kotori said as she turned to face the wall. 

I reached out to her chin and turned it so her eyes met mine. 

"No. I want you to watch." I meant it. I wanted to give her a show, to show her my appreciation. But only a show. I wanted to tease her, and make her wait until after dinner. 

She nodded her head and moved to sit down on her bed. I backed up and unbuttoned the second one with one hand. I didn't know how to make my other hand look sexy, or my legs, or anything else, but I tried my hardest. I took my pointer finger from my other hand and slowly traced up from my belly button to the third button on my shirt. I made a point to move my arm slowly across my breast, fingers dragging along it the whole way, back down to my side. I tried to do the same breast-touching thing with my other arm as I unbuttoned the fourth one and moved closer to Kotori-chan. Before unbuttoning the last one, I straddled her legs and at on her knees, leaning forward to try to get her to look at the little bit of cleavage I had showing. I was right up close to her fully red face, and tried to make my own look seductive. I tried to do the same with my voice as I asked, "is this doing anything for you yet?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, I pressed my lips to hers briefly and then put a finger to them. 

"How about you do the last one?"

She nodded slowly, and I could swear her blush almost glowed. She fumbled with both hands to undo the last one, and I made it harder for her by edging slightly to the side and trying to encourage her to feel my boobs, which she didn't seem to be getting. I giggled a tiny bit which made her look into my eyes with alarm. She must have thought that I thought she was doing badly, exactly what I feared she thought about me. But I didn't say that. I held her wrists and guided them to my breasts. Her eyes widened, but she squeezed them nonetheless. I unbuttoned the last one on my own, since she was now fixated on my boobs and seemingly forgot about the rest of the show. I moved my hips all the way up against her stomach and ground my crotch against her legs. The trance of my breasts was broken when I did this, and before she could do anything else, I backed off of her and continued the show. I slowly pulled the fabric of the shirt down past my shoulders. Painstakingly slow. I moved them slowly down my arms until they passed my hands, and I pulled the whole thing off over my head, a little less slow now. 

I tried to move in ways that would make my breasts, which were now covered only by a bra, bounce and jiggle. It seemed to be working, since Kotori-chan was once again transfixed. I tried to move my hips seductively while very slowly peeling my skirt off. I turned to show my backside for a while as I did this, and when I turned back around, I noticed my girlfriends hand. I'm pretty sure it was unconsciously, but she had started masturbating through her panties. I rushed over and grabbed her hand.

"Save this for later." Her eyes shot wide open and she covered her face with the hand I wasn't holding on to. I was right, it was unintentional. I smiled. I pulled her other hand of her face and moved them both to my hips. "You can do the rest," I said, "we've gotta keep your hands busy." 

She smiled and nodded, and got to work. She moved her hands all around the edge of the skirt, and ended up getting pretty handsy. I didn't mind. Once she had taken the skirt off and oggled my semi-naked body, I bent over, --making sure to give her the full view of that--, and picked the dress up. I let her help me pull it over my body, and I let her get a bit handsy again as she straightened it out. When it was all done, I pulled her into a kiss and blushed when she pulled away. 

"U-um... Was... Was I sexy?" I asked.

She nodded furiously. "Definitely. In fact, I'm gonna change my panties," she whispered the next part. "I almost came during that". 

I couldn't take it anymore. I laughed harder than I should have. Half of it was pent up laughter from her previous awkwardness and adorable facial expressions. When I was done, I asked her if I could borrow some too.

*******************************

After we ordered, we silently discussed the absurdity of what had happened before we walked over here. I'm pretty sure we were both extremely excited about what would happen after dinner. I know I was. 

"Honoka-chan, I don't know if I've ever said this before, but if I haven't, well, I'm sorry," she continued, "Us getting together was one of the best things that's ever happened to me. You make me so happy".

I smiled. "I feel the same way".

"Honoka, I..." She began to get choked up. "I... I... Lo--"

Kotori was interrupted by the waiter very loudly slamming her pasta on the table, rudely loud. He placed my chicken wings down with a bit less of a volume, but still fairly loud for a classy romantic restaurant. He gave the evil eye to both of us before turning to walk away. We both stared at him, puzzled. I shook my head and looked back at her. "What were you saying?" I asked. She looked at me, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. 

"Honoka-chan, I... I love you."

My eyes were probably wider than the plate in front of me. I looked down but then realized that was rude and looked back up at her. I leaned over the table and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too." I smiled at her lovingly, but then realized there were a few people looking. I very quietly said it again. "I love you." Then I closed my eyes and looked back up at her again. Still speaking in the same very quiet tone, I said "Kotori, I love you so much. And you know how much I want to be able to say that to you, but idols aren't supposed to date each other."

She frowned and nodded. "I know. I know we can't go public. But I needed to say it now." She looked back up at me and smiled. She mouthed "I love you" and then took a bite of her pasta. I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten about my chicken wings. I began to tear into them when the waiter came back, and with a very mean-looking face and scary voice, he asked how the food was. I told him it was good, but that we had just barely been served our food. He nodded and walked away with a disgusted face. I frowned into my chicken. He seemed unnecessarily rude. I looked at Kotori-chan and shook my head while pointing my thumb in the direction he went, while still eating my chicken of course. Kotori put down her fork and commented on how rude he was, and I said I agreed. 

"Wow, Honoka. The service might not be the best, but the food definitely makes up for it!" She exclaimed. I nodded. "Wanna try some?" I nodded again. She held up a forkful of pasta and I leaned over the table to take it in my mouth. She picked up her own forkful and we both slurped up our own pieces of pasta. I was starting to get a little excited, what if we got the same piece of pasta and we had to kiss at the end? Well unfortunately, that didn't happen. We each got our own pieces, and they didn't meet in the middle. I began to pout.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a little concerned. I blushed. 

"Well, I guess I was kinda hoping for one of those romantic type things... Like lady and the tramp..." 

She started giggling. I began to pout until she said "I was hoping the same thing." I grinned and we laughed together until a different waiter came to interrupt us. "Can we help you?" She asked with a touch of annoyance in her voice after the waiter didn't say anything for a little bit.

"Just checking up on y'all" he said in an obviously fake upbeat voice.

"Well we're fine. Thank you!" I said in my own fake upbeat voice. He left and I gave Kotori-chan a quizzical look. She shrugged and we continued our small talk and eating for a while.

Until another (strangely rude) waiter came to "check on us".

We were very annoyed by then. Our happy chatter turned to annoyed complaints. Every single time a waiter came over, they looked absolutely disgusted with us. I began to suspect that maybe they just didn't like our music, but Kotori ruled out that possibility by telling me her own suspicion:  
This was a homophobic establishment. She based this theory on the fact that they almost always came when something even a little bit romantic happened, and she saw some of them watching them a few times. I sighed and suggested that we just finish our food when the first waiter came back. We looked up, both trying to put on a happy face and failing. This time I was the one to ask what he wanted, and he asked us to leave.

"Sorry, we haven't finished our food yet" Kotori-chan replied.

"We apologize for that." He practically spat out the word apologize. "Now, please. We are going to have to ask you to leave."

I was angry as hell, and Kotori looked absolutely disgusted. 

"And why should we? I don't believe we've done anything wrong." I was raising my voice now.

"I don't want to cause a scene, ma'am." He replied, his voice getting nastier.

Kotori stood up out of her chair and knocked it over. "WELL I DO." She got right up in the mans face, I had never seen her act like this. "WHY SHOULD WE GO!?"

The man looked scared for a minute, but he backed up and said, "my ladies, do you need to be escorted out?"

I stood up with her, knocking my own chair over, and grabbed my water glass. I splashed it in his face, grabbed my Girlfriends arm, and shouted "NO!" At the top of my lungs, marching out and dropping the glass to shatter on the ground as I went. I marched for a while, increasing my speed as I went, still holding onto Kotori-chan by the arm. I started running, and didn't stop for two blocks. Kotori didn't protest. Eventually I stopped in front of a small alley, turned into it, pushed Kotori against the wall, and made out with her furiously while pinning her arms against the wall. She kissed back, which let me know it was okay, since I gave her a few short breaks to say no or shake her head. I moved my knee between her legs and shifted both of her arms so that they were loosely pinned down by one of my hands, and the other was trying to find a place to hold on her. She freed one of her arms and grabbed my hand. I pulled away and looked down at our shoes. Mine didn't match the dress, since the ones I brought were for a different outfit. I started laughing. Blushing and laughing. By the time I looked up at her, I was crying as well, and so was she. I let go of her other arm and she held me tight. I held her back and we just stood there, hugging and crying in that alley for a good while. I didn't have a watch, so I couldn't tell, but it felt like eternity. I finished crying, wiped my eyes, and held her perfect, beautiful face in my hands.

"Fuck that place." I said. 

Kotori smiled. "I've never heard you swear before."

"I've never seen you act like the way you did in there before."

"Same here"

"You know, it was kinda hot."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Definitely," I smiled. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to her house, holding hands the whole time, ignoring the few gawking fans and creeps out at this time of night.

*******************************

"H-Honoka!" Kotori moaned my name, softly, like the beautiful, soft, person she is. I looked up at her and smiled. 

"You don't taste half bad" I teased. She covered her obviously bright red face with her hands and flopped back on the bed. I wiped off my mouth and stood up to lean over her. I put my hands on either side of her and said "sit up or I won't be able to see your beautiful face" she shook her head. "Fine, then you don't get to finish." I teased again. She twisted a bit like it hurt her to hear that. 

"F-fine." She sat up enough so that I could see her perfect face from where I was working and still let me finish my job. 

"Good girl." I grinned. "But now I have to start over." She bit her lip and I moved to her neck. I kissed and bit all over, making sure to leave a couple of marks that would be visible, and worked my way down. Her beautiful breasts were already uncovered from the last time I started, and her nipples had already been treated. Too bad, they're going again. I bit and licked her left nipple while pinching the other, forcing some soft moans out. I repeated this on the other side before moving my way back down, where eventually I got back to where I just was, but instead of going straight back inside, I had to tease her again. I licked the slit, but quickly got bored because it was already super wet and I didn't get to feel and taste it getting wetter and wetter. So I moved back to the sweet spots. Her back arched and her toes curled. And I got to see her beautiful face and hear her melodious voice as she came. I leaned back over her naked body and grabbed her hand. I kissed it and said, "it's my turn now" or, rather, I tried to say that, but was interrupted when I felt a finger feeling around my vaginal walls. Kotori was already at work. It felt like she was writing her name. She worked down there with one hand and unhooked my bra with the other. Her nimble and skilled hands somehow managed to take off my bra, make me moan, and switch us so that she was standing and I was laying down all in one fluid motion. I guess these were the skills of an expert seamstress. She was much better at teasing than me. It felt so good, but just not good enough for an orgasm. She kept me laying there begging for more, for such a long time. It was unfair. I should have been studying what she was doing so I could use it on her, but she kept me thoroughly distracted. After a long session of us both taking turns, we finally both got tired. We took a bath together, where despite our current tired state, lots of boob and ass grabbing did happen. Lots. And after we tired ourselves out more in the bath, we fell asleep in Kotori's bed, hand in hand, with me as the big spoon.


	2. Rin x Hanayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a crush on Hanayo, and when she confesses her feelings, Hanayo doesn't realize it. What will she do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Rin's point of view, and focuses on Hanayo X Rin. If you hate this ship, you can skip the chapter and keep reading without any confusion, but I really really would reccomend reading every story.

"Kayo-chin Kayo-chin!~~" I yelled as I pounced on my crush's back. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled the side of her neck. 

"Ahh, Rin-chan!" She squeaked, surprised. "That tickles!"

I released her and moved around to face her. "Let's go to that place with the great rice that you love!~" I suggested. 

"Huh? Don't we have practice today?"

I shook my head. "They're cleaning the roof today, so we can't go up there." 

"Aww." Kayo-chin sounded super sad. 

"It's okay!~" I put my hand on her shoulder. "The rice will cheer you up!~"

She smiled. "Okay, let's go!"

*******************************

"Eh!?" I exclaimed. "They have ramen here!"

"Really? A restaurant with ramen?"

"This is my new favorite restaurant!~" I yelled. The waitress came over and we ordered. When she left, I could tell hanayo was sad about something. "Kayo-chin? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just sad that there's no practice today."

"Me too, but it doesn't matter! We get to spend time together, and that's a great thing, right?"

Hanayo smiled. "Yeah, you're right. We'll always have practice tomorrow."

"Yeah!" I blushed and hesitated a minute before saying "I love spending time with you, I love you Kayo-chin!~" I did it. I finally confessed. And my blush intensified as I tried to hide it with a cat pose and tried not to look down.

Hanayo smiled. "You too, Rin-chan. You're my best friend." 

My bashful smile faded instantly before I quickly put a fake smile back on. "Y-yeah! You're my best friend t-too!" I took a sip of water to hide the frown creeping onto my face. Darn. That's not what I wanted, she didn't understand. I wasn't just saying that I loved her, I really really meant it. And she thought I just meant it in a friend way. 

I put down my water as the waitress came back with our food. The ramen looked absolutely delicious, so my fake smile turned back into a real one. 

"Wow! Thish ish sho amazhing!" I said with my mouth full of ramen. 

"Mm-mm!" Hanayo replied with a mouth full of rice. 

I put my chopsticks down and pushed my bowl of rice to her. "Want mine?" 

Her face lit up. She nodded furiously and swallowed the rice in her mouth.

I laughed. "Don't forget to eat your main meal~" 

"I won't!" She said. 

I finished up my ramen and propped my head up on my hands. I watched her eat and tried not to make a face like I was looking at something dreamy, but I don't think it worked very well. Either way, she didn't notice, and I got to see her beautiful smiling face.

*******************************

"Hey, do you want to go to the park?~" I asked. 

"Yeah, sure!" She replied. I smiled, thinking that I would definitely get a second chance at my confession while we were there. We walked side by side when suddenly I felt my hand wrapped in the warmth of another hand-- Hanayo's hand. I blushed and looked at her to find that she was looking at me and smiling. I grinned and looked ahead of me, trying to hide my utter embarrassment. It was just a friend thing again, it was totally normal for two girls, right? It had to be. 

Both of us came out as lesbian to the rest of the group a few weeks ago, her a week after I did, but if it wasn't a friend thing, she would at least be blushing, right? Right?? 

I kept thinking about that the rest of the way to the park, making a little bit of small talk to break the silence sometimes. When we got there, we found a bench to sit on, but we didn't let go of eachother's hands. 

We talked to eachother for at least two hours, and the sun had started to set. There was a little bit of silence. It wasn't awkward, we just both sat there silently, together. And during that silence, Hanayo leaned over and lay her head on my shoulder. I squeaked a little due to a flood of emotions that this brought forth, but I don't think she noticed. She rubbed her head against my shoulder and adjusted her fingers that were intertwined with mine. I looked down to see that her eyes were closed, and she was smiling the most adorable little smile. She also had the cutest blush on her face, which made my own blush grow more intense. I rested my head very lightly on hers and closed my eyes, smiling a bit wider than her. 

I ran a finger over her hair with my free hand and then turned my head to kiss the top of hers. "I really do love you, Kayo-chin".

No response.

I panicked a little and my heart rate picked up. Was she angry? Did she not know what to say? I was silently freaking out while at the same time not moving, when I realized that her breathing was even and a bit heavy. I looked down at her again, and she was sleeping. She must not have heard what I said. I couldn't tell if I was relieved or sad. I exhaled and shook my head before resting it on hers again. Eventually, I drifted off as well, while looking at the beautiful sunset. 

*******************************

I woke up when I heard a sneeze. I blinked a few times and lifted my head, and Hanayo did the same. 

It was completely dark now, only the stars and the crescent moon gave us any light.

She sneezed again before mumbling "what time is it?"

I pulled out my phone to check, and panic spread through my body.

"It's almost 10:00! I'm gonna miss my curfew!!" I answered in a panicky voice. 

"Ah! Really!?" Hanayo yelled. She sprang up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. "Let's get you home!" She said as she started running with me in tow. I got my footing right and matched her pace so that she wasn't dragging me along, but I didn't let go of her hand, since that was too good to be true. 

"What about you, Kayo-chin?" 

"It's fine! My curfew isn't until midnight."

"Oh." Darn. I was half hoping she would be late too, and that I could get her to stay over as an excuse.

We ran and ran and I stopped for a second when I thought I saw something strange. I stopped short and Hanayo almost fell over, which I apologized for. 

I whispered in her ear and pointed across the street at an alleyway. "Kayo-chin, do you see that?"

In the alley were two familiar faces, or rather, two familiar faces practically absorbing the opposite face into theirs in a heated make out session. Hanayo and I looked at each other, astonished.

Hanayo said, "Honoka-chan... And..."

And I finished her sentence, "Kotori-chan?~"

I started laughing, silently though, so they wouldn't hear. I pulled Hanayo along and looked at her as I ran, saying "I told you so~, I told you so!~" 

Hanayo pursed her lips and said "I definitely thought it would be Honoka-chan and Umi-chan. And Maki was wrong too, she said Umi-chan and Kotori-chan"

I laughed in a more teasing way and said "nya~~ now you each owe me ¥1230!~~" (roughly $10) and she stuck her tongue out at me. I grinned the whole way back to my place.

*******************************

"You're very lucky, young lady. You almost missed your curfew!" My mom said. 

"Sorry!~~" I said between my panting. I invited Hanayo inside and we sat of the couch to catch our breath. 

Hanayo turned to me and then looked down. "U-um... Um... C-can I sleep over tonight? The truth is, my curfew was at 9:00"

"Kayo-chin! Why would you do that?"

"W-well, we already missed it, so I figured we didn't BOTH have to miss our curfews. and... I didn't want you to worry about me....."

I sighed. "Don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay, I won't. I'm sorry."

"Okay, good. Well, you can stay over. That's fine. You'll have to borrow some of my clothes though... And I'm not sure if they'll fit you.."

"It's fine. Thank you so much!" She bowed her head. 

I got up and led her up to my room. She had slept over my house countless times before, but usually she was prepared. 

"I'm going to tell my mom that I'm here", she said as she pulled out her phone.

"Okay, I'll try to find a shirt that will fit you." That was going to be a challenge. While we were around the same size in height, Hanayo's breasts were much bigger than mine, (something I noticed from spending most of my time staring at them), so finding a big shirt would be a challenge. 

I bent over with my butt sticking in the air to look in the bottom drawer of my dresser. That's where I kept old clothes that still fit me, but I never wore anymore. 

I kept looking around in there for a while, I knew I must have some huge shirt from my baggy clothes phase somewhere, when I heard Hanayo cross over to me. I felt a hand rest on my butt. I could feel my face turning red as Hanayo asked if she could help. I realized that she must not have known where she placed her hand, so I didn't say anything about it and I kept looking. 

Suddenly, I didn't even want to find it anymore. I just wanted to stay there, bending over with my crush's hand on my ass forever. I started searching slower, and Hanayo's hand started to move around. She started feeling and squeezing. I don't know why she would want to, I barely even have butt. But she kept moving around and it felt really nice. But also super embarrassing. Why was she doing this? Does she even realize what she's doing? 

I tried to make my blush go away as I found a good shirt and stood up straight. Hanayo pulled her hand away really fast as if I didn't know where it just was, and I handed her the shirt. It was a big blue shirt that I used to wear as a night gown when I was little, and it used to be my dads. Hanayo accepted the shirt, and I went back in to try and find some pajama pants. 

"Wait, Rin, I don't need any pants" she said when I leaned back down. 

I blushed again and looked at her. "W-what?"

She glanced downward and clutched the shirt I gave her. "I've kind of developed a habit of sleeping with nothing but a shirt on... You don't mind, do you? I can wear pants if that's not okay with you..." 

"No! It's fine!" I said, trying to hide how happy I was to see my crush without any pants on. I closed the dresser drawer and picked up my own PJs from the middle of the floor. Hanyo had already started to strip. Her uniform was beginning to pile on my floor, and I tried not to stare the whole time it was happening. Instead, I stole glances as I changed. 

Typically, the sleepover custom for girls is to put on your shirt and take off your bra underneath it, and Hanayo wasn't an exception. Usually. Hanayo was having trouble with the hooks of her bra and she walked over to me wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. I tried not to stare at her with my jaw wide open, but I failed horribly.

With a huge blush on her face, she said "Um.. I always have trouble with this one... The hooks always get bent. Can you help me out?"

I was stunned.

My crush. Just asked me. To take off her bra. 

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks to snap myself out of my trance before nodding. She turned around, showing me the back of her bra, and I went to work. I was so excited that my fingers were trembling, and I was having a hard time. 

I did manage to get it off eventually, though, and when I did, she pulled it off and turned around, completely braless, and made no attempt to cover her big, beautiful, completely exposed breasts. 

"Thanks, Rin!" She said before turning around to head back to the shirt on the other side of my floor. I continued getting undressed. I was completely dumbfounded. She knew I was a lesbian right? 

Before I could finish that thought, Hanayo took her panties off as well. If I were an anime character, I would probably die from the amount that my nose would have been bleeding right then. 

"Kayo-chin!! What are you doing?" 

She looked at me, completely nude. I tried my best to ingrain that image into my brain for the rest of my life. 

"Well, I said I slept wearing ONLY a shirt now..."

"I thought you meant that you would sleep wearing only a shirt but also underwear. That's the way it usually works..."

"I'm sorry Rin-chan. Do you want me to wear the panties too?"

My face was completely red as I shook my head no. I sighed.

"Kayo-chin... Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said as I sat on the bed.

She put on the shirt and sat down next to me on the bed. The shirt was just long enough to cover her vagina, sadly.

"Kayo-chin, you know I'm a lesbian, right?" She nodded. "Well, are you trying to tease me? With all this stuff you're doing?" She shook her head furiously

"Rin-chan, I'm a lesbian too, remember?" 

"Y-yeah..."

"I... I was trying to flirt with you." 

I was stunned. "W-what?

"I'm sorry. I'm not that good at flirting..."

"But I told you that I was in love with you earlier today!"

"Ehh? When??"

"When we were eating, I said 'I love you'"

"But, you say that like all the time... Oh my god... I'm so sorry... You were probably so hurt... I should have known..."

Hanayo was fighting back tears with all her strength, and losing. I couldn't stand it anymore. I held her face with my hands and kissed her. I kissed her hard. And I didn't stop for a long time. I had been waiting for this for a long time, and so had she. We made out for at least an hour, our clothes somehow having come off some time near the middle. The make out started to turn into much more. While we kissed, we were touching, feeling, grabbing, clawing, and we couldn't get enough of each other. And we couldn't stop. We had both been waiting for this so, so very long.

*******************************

That night, the night I lost my virginity to my crush-- er, sorry, -- my girlfriend, was the greatest night of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should share my tumblr and Instagram with you guys. My tumblr URL is every-fandom-url-is-taken and my instagram username is @my.little_pokemon. They're both multifandom but they also both don't have a real theme and I usually end up posting random crap haha


	3. Maki x Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin always calls Maki at the worst times. For example, when she's about to have sex with her girlfriend, who's gagged, blindfolded, and tied to her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing BDSM, so feedback is really appreciated DX
> 
> Sorry that it's a bit short...
> 
> Also mild trigger warning: slight homophobia

"Hello? Maki speaking" 

"Hi maki-chan!~ I just wanted to call and tell you that I won the bet~~"

"Eh? What bet?"

"You know! The bet about Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, and Kotori-chan nya~~" I heard a faint giggle through the phone, and I could practically see the cat-like face Rin was making. "Kayo-chin and I saw Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan making out last night!~~ I called it!"

"Damn. I'll pay you at school on Monday, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Bye."

"Wait, Maki-chan, don't you want to talk a little? Why are you so rushed?"

"I'm in the middle of something important. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. Rin-chan always called at the absolute worst times. 

I shook my head and heard some muffled sounds coming from my bed. I threw the phone onto my desk and returned to face my trophy, who was lying on the bed. 

Her tiny hands that were bound at the wrists and held up by my headboard. Those little hands always made me smile when I saw them. I shifted my gaze downward to see her uneven glistening black bangs hanging down messily in front of her blindfolded eyes. Her precious little lips were opened wide, spread around the red gag between her teeth. The gag actually matched the color of her eyes perfectly, it would have been an interesting sight if her eyes weren't covered.

I glanced farther downward, inspecting the beautiful trophy that I momentarily abandoned due to that call. On her chest was a heavily padded, small, white, lacy, strapless bra. On her backside, only one of those hooks was undone, but I couldn't see that right now. I really need to finish that up. 

Her soft, tiny stomach moved up and down gently with all of her small breaths. Farther down, her short skirt fell loosely around her legs, which were drawn up and together in order to try and block her exposed pussy, which was pretty much completely exposed, because her panties had already been thrown somewhere across the room, and her little legs didn't cover much at that angle.

Finally, her tiny ankles were tied up with rope, although the other ends of the ropes weren't tied to anything yet.

The red gag in her mouth moved ever so slightly as the words she attempted to make were blocked and muffled. I shook my head and moved forward to take it out.

"Nico-chan, that's a very bad girl," I teased as I took the gag out. "Bad girls get punished, you know."

She squirmed a bit as I said that and pinched her lips together. She then opened her tiny mouth and responded "I'm sorry, master. I just wanted to know who was calling..."

I worked on putting the gag back as I told her that it was just Rin-chan. "Now, where were we?" I muttered.

I climbed onto the bed and sat on Nico's pelvis area. She jumped at the sudden weight on her, and also the sensation of my skin on hers. I was already completely nude, but she didn't know that until then. 

I unhooked the second and third hooks from her bra and tossed it across the room. I moved my hands to her now exposed breasts and ghosted my fingers along her skin.

"So small," I mentioned. I saw her cheeks turn red and she moved her face to the side. I moved my face to the right side and kissed her nipple. "Small, but beautiful." She eased up at that. 

I traced my finger from her belly button to between her breasts, admiring how short of a distance it was. It always amused me how short she was. I moved my hands to her breasts and began to feel and squeeze them. No matter what sexuality you are, everybody loves boobs. Even if you're asexual like me.

I had my fun feeling them, and Nico had her pleasure, so it was time to turn it up a notch. I moved my face to her left breast and bit. Nicos legs squirmed a lot, and so did the rest of her body that could move. I bit and licked and sucked, but the more I did, the more annoying her movement got.

"Tch. Your damn legs are becoming a problem." I got up and moved to the foot of the bed, leaving her right breast completely untouched, which I knew would drive her crazy. I pulled off her skirt, leaving her completely exposed. Her face immediately turned red and she tried to move her legs to a position where she could cover herself. "Not on my watch!" I said as I grabbed the rope around her right ankle. I pulled the rope and positioned her leg so that I could tie it around the bedpost while leaving her leg in the perfect position. I repeated the process on her other leg and she squirmed in embarrassment, although she couldn't squirm very much in her current situation.

"Oh hush up" I said as I sat back down. "Now, where were we?" I muttered. I moved my mouth to her right breast, and did the same thing there as I did on the opposite side. Nico was already beginning to fall apart, since we hadn't done this in quite a while, and as her master, I had forbade her from touching herself. She belonged entirely to me, only my hands belonged there.

I took my mouth away from Nico's chest just as she was about to reach her breaking point. I then got off of her once again to get something. Even though I couldn't see most of her face, I could see the confusion on her face.

"Nico-chan, I bought you a present." I said as I took the gift out of the bag. I leaned over the foot of the bed and traced the slit of her vagina with my index finger. I pushed my finger inside and moved it around for a little bit, making her squirm. I found her opening and moved the item in my other hand there. The cold and sudden sensation of the thing I just put inside of her made her jump and make a small high-pitched sound.

Moved back to sit on Nico again, but this time, I positioned my body lower on hers. I grinder my hips into hers until I heard the loudest muffled moans. The pleasure wasn't that intense, since I was just grinding into her unexposed clit, but it was good enough. I felt pretty good as well, and a few very soft moans escaped my own lips. I reached underneath me to press a button on the thing I put inside of Nico-- a vibrator.

Nico was going crazy. I could feel a bit of the vibration on myself, and my own moans rose in volume. But I didn't focus on that. I moved my hands to her breasts and worked on those, especially the nipples. I was covering all of her erogenous zones, and she was screaming as hard as she could into that red gag. But it wasn't enough for me. I leaned my body as far forward as I could without moving my position on her clit or breasts or crushing her. I moved my face to the side of her neck and kissed as far up and down as I could without moving.

Kisses turned into sucking and biting, and practically the entire side of her neck was covered in markings. I moved to the other side and did the same thing, but harder. My teeth sank deep into her, and I could taste the delicious, almost metallic taste of blood. I moved down her body, unfortunately moving one of my hands to support myself. I covered her in marks. It had been far too long since we had done this, and her body was too clean. I wanted them to last for months, years, forever. I wanted to leave scars all over her tiny beautiful body. But I controlled myself, and left marks that would last a long time, but eventually fade. 

Nico was being one hell of a trooper. Her entire body was trembling so much, you would think that there was an earthquake. Her voice, although drowned and muffled by the gag, was loud and shaky. I had no idea how it was physically possible for her to last this long, the poor girl. I moved my crotch from hers and leaned into her ear. I pushed my fingers into her and moved around to find her clit. I then whispered "Nico, it's okay. Finish without me."

At that very second, she practically exploded. She shook and trembled, and absolutely soaked my fingers and the vibrator. And seeing her like that made me hornier than hell.

I took the vibrator out of her and placed it on the bed. I then moved my fingers around the back of her head and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

She was panting really hard and her voice was shaky and trembly, but she managed to say "m-master--??" Before I shoved her face into my crotch.

She immediately started moving her mouth and tongue and got to work.

What a lot of people don't know about asexuals, is that some of us DO enjoy sex, and some of us like it A LOT. I'm one of those asexuals. 

Nico was incredible at oral. Its not a talent you would necessarily expect her to have, but boy does she have it. 

Within minutes, my knees were weak and I was moaning up a storm.

When she finished, I fell back and sat on her again. I was panting really hard while I watched her lick her wet lips. She looked at me, or at least, pointed her head in the direction she guessed my face was, and opened her mouth before closing it and opening and closing it again. I leaned forward and flicked her on the forehead. 

"If you have something to say, say it before I gag you again."

"Um.. Yes, I'm sorry, Master. It won't happen again." She paused. "Um.... Can I... Suggest something?"

I thought for a brief moment. "Yes, I'll allow it."

Her face grew increasingly redder with every word. "Can... Can we go another round?" She asked.

"Alright, I suppose so."

Her face lit up, and she smiled. "And... Could I maybe... Have my blindfold off for this one?"

My eyes widened and I gasped. "Nico! That's a bad girl! You know what happens to bad girls, don't you?" I scolded. Nico flinched. "You deserve a punishment." I retorted. Her smile disappeared and she honestly looked really sad. Regardless of the fact that seeing her sad made me even sadder, I fully intended to take her blindfold off after.

I stepped off the bed and moved to the foot again. I pushed my pinky finger inside of her opening, and due to tons of practice, hit her g-spot dead on. The reason I used my pinky finger was for one reason: the nail was longer than the other fingers. When I hit her g-spot, it would give her just the right amount of pain to qualify as a punishment, and just enough pleasure to make up for it. I moved around until she had a perfect mixture and volume of painful and pleasureful sounds. I didn't let her finish. When I was done with that, I looked up to watch her panting and gasping, and remembered that her gag wasn't in that whole time.

"Nico-chan, I'm sorry, I forgot your gag." 

Between gasps, she said "it's okay, master"

"I'm really sorry," I replied. "I'm return, I'll let you take your blindfold off." Of course, this was just an excuse. I didn't want to seem weak in front of my trophy.

She smiled and I moved to straddle her and lean forward. I put my hands behind her head to remove the blindfold. When it came off, I saw her blink a few times at the sudden light before turning completely red. Her jaw dropped. If this was an anime, her pupils would shrink and wobble, and the edges of her mouth would turn into a squiggly line. But this isn't an anime, it's real life.

My naked breasts were pretty much right in Nico's face at the moment due to our height difference and the fact that I was on top of her. Her little hands struggled against the restraints, but I was gonna leave her there for now. I would let her play with my breasts later.

I moved my hand to cover her eyes. "don't get too carried away, or else," I warned. She nodded furiously and I removed my hand. I picked up her gag and brought it up to her mouth before deciding against that. "Nico-chan, let's try something new today" I suggested as I dropped her gag on the ground. She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in confusion. She's so cute.

I kissed her adorable little lips and spun around on her stomach, which was an uncomfortable experience for both of us, but who cares. I leaned down and put my lips into her crotch. I moved my lips and tongue until I found her clit. When I did, I raised my own backside to her face. This motion was incredibly embarrassing, but I couldn't show that. I had to be strong for my little Nico.

This was the first time either of us had ever done a 69. It was a very new experience, especially since navigating eachother's vaginas upside-down was completely new and quite frankly difficult. Nico took to it fairly fast, though. Like I said, oral is a surprising and amazing talent of hers. It took me quite a while longer, but Nico went slow on me to try and equal out our climax time. I would have praised her if I wasn't face-deep in vag. I eventually got the hang of it, and we both moved faster. I swirled my tongue and lightly nipped her inner lips and cliteral hood, which she enjoyed. I didn't enjoy that quite as much, and Nico knew this, so she didn't do this as much.

I was a little upset with the fact I was getting oral twice in a row in one night, but I'm underage and doing it with a girl, so considering the fact that we don't have any toys and I'm too embarrassed to ask Nico to buy some, doing it in a new position was enough. It's not like I disliked oral, I just wished we had a few more options.

Just as Nico was about to reach her climax, I swirled my tongue in very specific patterns. I wrote my name in her with my tongue. I try to do this every time we do it, sometimes with my finger, sometimes tongue, but every time nonetheless. You should always write your name on a possession that's important to you, and since she thinks cute idols shouldn't have tattoos, this is the best I can do.

We both increased our speed and were moaning and screaming into eachother as hard as possible. I reached my climax and Nico followed shortly after. 

I almost collapsed, since we didn't have much of a break between rounds, and I was exhausted, but I got myself up and untied Nico. The poor girl was practically asleep, her little body was so fragile. I took off her restraints. She looked up at me with tired eyes and smiled while she continued to pant. I smiled while I brushed the hair that was matted onto her forehead out of her face. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. 

"Do you think you can stay awake while I prepare the bath?" I asked. She nodded. I sat her on the toilet (it was closed, one more thing to clean in the morning) and started up the bath. I patted her head while the water ran. When it was full, I added some of the bottle of bubble bath mix. I ended up always having to do this nowadays, when we see eachother in the bath, we fool around too much and don't get clean. 

"Don't fall asleep in the bath, okay?" I told her as I placed her in. I climbed in, picked her up, and put her on top of me. She was too tired to clean herself very well, and I had to do most of it for her. Luckily, my bath was very big. I didn't need to put her on me, we could easlily each have half of the tub to ourselves and still have enough room so that it would be like a commoner's tub. But I liked having her on my lap. 

She leaned back, squishing my breasts. I didn't mind, as long as she didn't fall asleep. I pulled out the elastics in her hair (yes, she still wears pigtails during sex) and placed them on the side of the tub. I lathered my hands with shampoo and massaged her head and ran my hands through her hair. I repeated the process with conditioner and had her rinse herself. While she rinsed her hair , I admired her adorable butt. When she returned, I took a moment to look her up and down while squeezing those adorable cheeks. My trophy was as cute in the bath as she was in bed. She told me to quit it and she sat back down. I had the soap bar ready, and I started to go over her whole body with it. Of course, I tried to keep it professional. Tried. My hands liked to wander, though, so a few minutes and a lot of fondling and caressing later, she was finally clean. I had her sit on the opposite side of the tub while I cleaned myself, and I kept a close eye on her so she didn't fall asleep.

After some cuddling, a little more cleaning, and some bubble fun, we dried off and went to bed. Since Nico didn't get to use her hands during sex, we always sleep nude afterwards. Nico doesn't enjoy spooning very much, so she sleeps with her head facing me, buried in my neck. Somehow, though, she always ended up with her face in my boobs by morning. Today though, she didn't have the energy to stay up and slowly inch her way down (I knew that she does that) and she fell asleep with her face right in my cleavage. I didn't have the heart to move her, and I fell asleep like that as well.

 

*******************************************

 

Nico hates being seen in public on dates.

She keeps saying things like "idols can't date other idols! Especially girls!" And other stupid stuff like that. 

She does like dates though, so she always wears a full disguise whenever we go out. I find it ridiculous, really. µ's isn't THAT popular. But regardless, she wears the whole disguise, every. time. 

It's a sanitary mask, sunglasses, a baseball cap, a sweater, and her pigtails being worn a bit lower than usual. She always wants me to wear one too, so I just put on a hat to make her happy. 

Today, we're walking to the mall. Apparently, there's new µ's merchandise coming out today, and instead of getting it for free since its our band and our name, Nico insists on buying all the Nico merch herself. I figure I'll buy some books and clothes while I'm here, and maybe we can get a nice meal together.

The walk there is exhausting. We get at least two people yelling "lesbians!" And at least 3 stopping us for one reason or another, positive or negative. It's a long walk from my house, so this always happens. I'm used to it. Nico disposes it though. It's like I can feel her hatred burning me as we swing our joined hands back and forth while we walk. 

We get to the idol merch store and Nico fang asks over all the merch of her favorite idols.

We reach the newly released section and Nico gasps in awe at the µ's figurines. They're done in a bishojou anime figurine style. I look around to try and find mine, and don't see any. Instead, I see a sign that says "sold out" next to the Nico figurines. Honoka-chan and Nozomi-chan are already gone as well. "I guess I'm more popular than you, Nico-chan" I tease. 

"That's what you think, but really, look!" Nico points to her figurine. "There's only one left! And I already called and asked them to hold one for me! So technically, I'm sold out too!"

I giggle. She's so cute, I can't help but kiss her on the cheek. I can feel the dirty gazes from the other customers, but I don't care and Nico is too excited to notice. She picks up the figurine and gasps. "¥20,000!?!?" (Roughly $200) she shouts. I pat her head. 

"It's okay, I'll buy it for you. It's a gift."

"Huh? But it's so much!"

"It's okay, I have enough. I just won't buy anything for me."

"B-but... I don't want you to waste all your money on me!" 

"It's fine" I assure her. I pick up the figurine and she holds onto my arm and pouts all the way to the counter, like a small child being told they can't get the toy they want, except it's a small teenager being told her girlfriend is going to spend extra money on her.

I pay and we exit the store. "Want to go get lunch?" I suggest. 

"Sure!" She says. "But I have to go to the bathroom first. Can you go ahead?"

I nod and watch her leave. I turn around and head to the food court to order our food.

 

******************************************

 

Quite a while has passed, and I'm starting to get worried. Both of our food is going to get cold, since I was waiting for her to get here before eating. I pull out my phone to text her when I hear a call of "Maki-chaaaaann!!" In the distance. I look up to see Nico running towards me and calling my name. My eyes widen in surprise, normally she wouldn't call attention to herself on dates. 

She reached me and stops to catch her breath. She bows deeply and apologizes. "I'm so sorry I took so long! I got lost and there was a line and..." She pauses for a moment before reaching into her bag and taking something out. It's a fairly decent sized box. "I got you a present."

"You didn't have to do that!" I reply

"Open it, please."

I nod and open the box. Inside is a book facing down. I pick it up and turn it over and gasp. 

"You remembered!" I had been talking about this book for a long time, but never gotten it. I couldn't believe she remembered it, the title was so obscure and average, and the cover was so plain, it was like a miracle. 

"There's more in there, too."

I look back in the box and see two small packages. I pick them up and grin. They're matching phone cases.

"They actually had phone cases for two girls, I just had to buy them." 

They're the words "she's mine", one in pink, one in blue, over a white heart with a pink background on the one with blue writing and a blue background on the one with pink writing. There's an arrow pointing right on the blue-background one and an arrow pointing left on the pink-background one. I get up and hug her and kiss her hard on the lips. She's so sweet, I couldn't stop myself. I can hear the murmurs and feel the stres but I don't care. All I care about is my Nico. 

 

**************************************

 

I worked up the nerve to ask Nico to go into the sex store and buy some more toys on the way home from the mall. She's sleeping over again tonight. Tonight is gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize now that pinkies may not be able to hit a girls g-spot... Please ignore this detail XD
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Instagram: @my.little_pokemon
> 
> Tumblr: every-fandom-url-is-taken

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written a f/f fic or a strip tease before, so could you guys let me know what you think? Thanks :3


End file.
